themazerunnerroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
TheMazeRunnerRoleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 January 2016
12:35 Nope couldn't do it I even asked wind if he knows 12:35 :/ 12:35 I'll get suit to do it 12:37 brb 12:39 hmmm 12:39 so how do jobs work 12:40 like do u pic a job from the beginning in approval or later on? 12:40 Beginning 12:41 Oh nvm 12:41 okay 12:41 I'm trying to get AS 12:42 My shit is lagging, excuse my language. 12:42 What is AS 12:42 lol 12:42 Admin Services 12:43 i feel as though 12:43 But paige, U have to wait for Suit 12:43 we should have an approval for cranks and right arm 12:43 wait 12:43 (fail) @self 12:43 I k 12:44 Yeah, I got that right 12:44 What are Cranks and right arm 12:44 Nat do I have to go through approval for the admin/my char 12:44 like an approval forum for cranks and right arm sense they have different backgrounds 12:44 um, for the first few times yeah 12:50 James, what r u working on? 12:50 I need something to do, maybe categorizing 12:51 I'm doing factions 12:51 mk 12:51 Nat 12:51 yeah? 12:53 poppy 12:53 SHould i create an approval page specifcally for Cranks and Right arm requests? 12:53 um, idk 12:53 sense group a and B are for glader factions only? 12:54 sure 12:54 I can do housings for the 9 houses 12:54 idk what they are, but I'm trusting you 12:54 :) 12:58 idk what to do now 12:58 James 12:58 wait 12:58 Yes 12:59 your character goes through the A group Request 12:59 Why I want b 12:59 unless it's a girl 12:59 sorry, assuming 01:00 Only one different gender in each group right 01:00 yeah, but 01:01 we were thinking that that one diff, is an admin character and it's a "leader" of that group 01:01 Floyd is for group B, sorry 01:01 Cuz he is kinda the unofficial leader 01:01 So ill take the runner keeper for a then 01:02 Can you guys get my messages now? 01:02 shit 01:02 now we have to make 2 job lists don't we? 01:03 Yeah sort of 01:03 I can do housings 01:04 test 01:04 Can they live in modern homes 01:04 hm 01:05 They weren't really modern in the books 01:05 Probably not 01:06 hmmm 01:06 What would you prefer zm 01:06 cranks dont have jobs... 01:08 Nope 01:08 What are the cranks and right hand. 01:09 Cranks have the flare and right arm tryst to take down WICKED 01:09 ^ 01:10 hm 01:10 chats lagging 01:11 And the Glades are 01:11 The people in the maze 01:29 allo Jake 01:29 BUH. RUH. SUIT'S PROFILE PIC. 01:29 ? 01:30 IT'S L. 01:30 oh 01:30 Message Wall:Mr.Suit 01:30 I don't watch death note, but I know of L 01:30 L is bae 01:31 :) 01:30 Message Wall:Mr.Suit 01:30 I don't watch death note, but I know of L 01:30 L is bae 01:31 :) 01:31 ah, imma have to bookmark this wikia 01:31 (squeal) (squeal) (squeal) (squeal) (squeal) (squeal) (squeal) (squeal) 01:32 xD 01:32 if fortie comes on CHB, make sure she stays xD 01:33 If Fortie comes on CHB, make sure she stays :3 01:33 okai 08:59 fhaoien 09:55 the space in front is needed 09:55 So a space in front of it all 09:55 yeah 09:55 and then this 09:55 importScriptPage('User:Monchoman45/ChatHacks.js', 'c'); 09:56 space in front too 09:56 and pubish and clear ur cache 09:56 Is that in a different bit 09:56 no 09:56 And what is a cache 09:57 okai, mine is good 11:45 can u see pings and submit button? 11:48 . . . okai then 2016 01 05